A blockchain technology, also referred to as a distributed ledger technology, is a decentralized distributed database technology, and features decentralization, transparency, tamper-resistance, and trustworthiness. Each piece of data in a blockchain is broadcast to blockchain nodes in an entire network. As such, each node has full and consistent data. With the popularity of blockchain technologies, many different types of blockchains emerge, and are applied to fields such as the financial field, the health care field, the supply chain field, the asset management field, and the traceability field. However, most blockchain applications (cryptocurrencies or smart contracts) cannot cross the boundaries of current blockchains, and cannot cooperate with other blockchains to implement value circulation, and consequently the blockchain has limited space for play. Therefore, it has been explored how to enable different types of blockchains to cooperate to implement value circulation. Currently, there are a plurality of inter-blockchain technologies. However, each inter-blockchain technology has a unique design, and copes with different scenarios. For inter-blockchain in different scenarios, one blockchain may need to be connected to a plurality of inter-blockchain platforms.
Therefore, a more effective inter-blockchain information transmission solution is needed.